Worst Camping Trip Ever
by XMusicalSoulX
Summary: Axel has just graduated and has been dumped with responsibility he was not ready for. But when his little brother, Roxas, demands a Camping Trip, how will he handle the responsibilty of saving all of his friends from a psycho named M.I.C.K.E.Y.?
1. Chapter 1

Worst Camping Trip Ever!

"Axel!" Shouted the boy. Said boy was Roxas Strife, 8 – years - old and way too happy at 6:00 a.m. Great. Axel groaned into his pillow, but from experience, he knew it wouldn't get him anywhere. Roxas kept pushing and pulling at Axel's "beautiful" crimson hair. He tried pushing the boy off, but even with the 20 – year – old strength, (not to mention "totally ripped" as he says); he could not manage the hyper child off! Giving in to defeat, Axel turned around and yelped to sudden eye contact with the blinding sun. "Right," he thought. "Summer. Whoopee." Normally he would be as ecstatic as little Roxas here. But, his mom did ditch them for some big –shot billionaire she met during Axel's graduation party. Not that he was complaining – he loved Roxas more than himself! And that is hard love to gain from Axel. But it was a little much to have all that responsibility dumped on you at once. After he regained his focus, he realized Roxas had gotten bored and began to explore the new house they moved into. Where did the little rascal go this time? Axel quickly threw on a tank – top and sweats pants. He put his hair into "messy – morning" ponytail and began to search for his brother.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! Why, God, why!" Axel thought as he discovered where Roxas had ventured to. Out of all the places in this house, why did he have to choose the attic? Axel raced up the steps and found Roxas under numerous boxes literally STUFFED with antics. "Roxas! Dude, can you hear me? Little man? Oh no…" Axel said as he began aggressively digging and tossing boxes – not caring what he broke – until he found a bruised and wounded Roxas on the floor. Roxas blinked and weakly opened his eyes and whispered a quiet, "Sorry. I didn't mean to -," but Axel put a light finger to his lips before Roxas grew unconscious. Axel had no hesitation as to rushing Roxas to the hospital. He just hoped the little guy would be okay.

"Axel. Axel? Mr. Strife, please wake up. We have good news." Said the nurse, vigorously trying to wake the sleeping man up. As Axel began blinking his eyes open, he quickly jumped out of his seat with a million questions flying out of his mouth. "Is he okay? Is he dead? Where is he? How long have I been asleep? Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" The nurse, growing impatient, put her hands on his shoulders and sat him back down. "Roxas is fine. We predict he will be waking up soon. You can stay as long as you would like." Axel sighed with relief. "Thank you, Nurse Xion. I'll just stay a little while longer." And she left with a nod. When she closed the door, Roxas's eyes began to flicker until he was wide awake. "Axel is that you?" Axel jumped at the voice but was soon overjoyed.

"Roxy! I thought I lost you. Is there anything, I mean ANYTHING, I can do to make it up to you?" Axel asked. He then cringed at the thought of the obvious answer he was going to get: Camping Trip. Please no. Please, please, please -.

"I want a camping trip!"

Shoot.


	2. Chapter 2

"Anything else I could get you? A Wii Console? Racing car…" Axel was trying to name all the things Roxas had asked for in the past. However, he had a feeling he was going to lose this argument, like most others.

"Nope. You said, and I quote, "Is there anything, I mean ANYTHING, I can do to make it up to you? And I want a CAMPING TRIP!" Roxas exclaimed, coughing violently afterwards. Not wanting to cause his little brother any more pain, Axel had no choice but to accept. "Fine. What annoying friends would you like to bring on this trip?" He knew he would have to take care of more than 1 immature, candy high kid. But that was the absolute best part! (Not.)

"Sora, because he's my best friend. Riku, because he can help fight off the big, scary bears. Kairi, because I want to get to know her better. She seems really nice. And Namine, because…"

"Because what, little bro? So you can have a little make – out session in da woods? Hmm?" Axel asked. Then he put on his signature cocky smirk. "Or did you already do that?" Roxas blushed 15 shades of red. "N-no! Nothing like that. I just want her to come so she can… draw pictures of our trip so we can remember how much fun we had! Y-yeah." Axel rolled his eyes and ended the conversation with a sarcastic, "Okay. I believe you." He signed Roxas out and they went home to pack.

Author's Note: Sorry it's so short! Don't worry. I promise the other chapters will be much longer. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

"Hmmm… I guess I should just try to pack the most important stuff." Axel said. He examined his suitcase, which was way over – packed. Moose, hair gel, combs and brushes, tank – tops, skinny jeans, pepper – spray (you never know what situations can occur) and other useless items. Axel began to zone – out thinking about how he'll survive the week. When he called Demyx, he found out not only did Namine and Kairi want to come, but Demyx too. Zexion was tagging along also, although he made it very clear he would much rather be reading Twilight: Breaking Dawn for the 10th time. Then when he called for Sora and Riku, Xigbar and Marluxia wanted to come along. Super! His thoughts were disrupted when he was tapped on the shoulder multiple times. "Yes, Satin?" He asked as he turned around to find Roxas standing there, suitcase ready. "Ready to go, little bro?" Axel asked. Roxas nodded so violently it looked as if his head would pop right off. "Alright," Axel said. "It's time to fetch the others."

*1 hour and 15 minutes of annoying voices, multiple complaints, and violent threats later…*

"Welcome to Destiny Islands, ladies and gentleman!" Axel exclaimed. The children cheered and so did Demyx, Xigbar, and Marluxia. Although you couldn't PHYSICALLY see it, Axel knew Zexion was cheering on the inside. They all claimed their suitcases and Namine and Roxas would blush whenever their hands touched. Axel smirked and thought, "We'll have to find to get those two together already!" Then, they saw their campsite. It was amazing. The palm trees swayed rhythmically to the passage of the winds. Mountains smiled down at them and the sand caressed their feet. Demyx squealed when caught sight of the sparkling, blue ocean. Axel imagined how beautiful it might look like at night. Then finally, his eyes landed on the papou trees. He had heard of THOSE before. Rumor has it, if you share it with another person, your destinies are intertwined forever. "Maybe this trip won't be so bad after all…" Axel said.

"I wouldn't get so excited, Axel. Look." Zexion said. Axel followed his gesture. Then he wanted to go drown himself in ocean when he saw her. Their camp "guidance counselor" was the one – and – only…

Larxene.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh man! I thought my eyes would stop burning on graduation day! Quick, throw on a disguise so she won't recognize us!" Axel exclaimed as he rushed to his suitcase. After about 15 minutes everyone was in disguise. Axel had his hair in a neat ponytail with sunglasses. He had on a green vest and checkered pants. He had to put make – up over his upside – down tear drop tattoos because, as Marluxia pointed out, "They are you r most recognizable features. Demyx, refusing to comb or flatten his hair ("My awesome mullet – hawk shall not be destroyed!") wore a baseball cap and a red and black polka – dot scarf wrapped around his neck. He had a white tank – top on and skinny jeans to match. Zexion combed his hair over his eyes so could barely see them. (Big difference there.) He put on his favorite 'Paramore' shirt and striped, ripped pants. Xigbar kept his eye patch on and wore sunglasses to hide it. They also had to put make – up on his humongous scar. He wore a biker vest and tight black pants to "support his image." And Marluxia being the fashion expert he is, wore his hair in a pink, flower patterned scarf and had pink – rimmed glasses on. He had a "Peace Power" t – shirt on and black skinny jeans on. "We look pretty good, if I must say so myself." Axel commented. They made their way to the sign – up sheet. As he was putting the finishing touches on his signature, Larxene approached the group. "Hello, and welcome to -," she stopped and paused before shouting, "Axel! Is that you!" He froze, not sure of how to respond. He slowly brought his head up and stammered before asking a shy, "Who's… Axel? *Gulp*"

"You, silly." Larxene said,

"Nope. I'm… uh… err…" Axel gave himself a mental face – palm for not thinking about fake names. He tried to think of one, but before he could, Demyx exclaimed, "His name' Lea! I'm Meyd, this is Ienzo, this is Braig, and this is Lumiara!" Larxene examined each of the men carefully before bursting into a giggle fit. "Hahaha! You….. expect me… to believe….. THAT!" She said between breathes. After she calmed down she muttered, "Darn. How many cool people do you have to kick out of the camp for Chief Xemnas to keep losers OUT? Anyways, when you're done signing up, I'll show you to your rooms."

After a minute or so, they were guided to their rooms. As the kids rushed in, all the older men could was stare. The silk couches looked brand new and the walls the most beautiful shade of orange. There were 6 beds, 1 for Xigbar and Marluxia, 1 for Zexion and Demyx, 1 for Axel and Roxas, 1 Namine and Kairi, and 1 for Sora and Riku. "I would suggest unpacking now. Lunch is in… 34 minutes. See you then!" And she skipped off. After they did so, they were all occupying themselves in their cabin. Axel was watching a documentary about fire and when it was first discovered, Demyx was taking a shower, Marluxia was admiring their choice of decorative flowers, Xigbar was "practicing his shooting", (playing Chicken Blaster isn't necessarily practicing.) Namine, Roxas, and Sora were playing "Duck, Duck, Goose", and Riku was playing "Nap Time" for hitting Sora WAY too hard on the head. And of course, Zexion was occupying himself at the small library section, estatic that he had found Twilight: Breaking Dawn. Then, they all jumped when a bell rang, rather loudly. "Time for lunch, you tooth picks!"


End file.
